On Divine Winds
by StreamingViking
Summary: Fate/Grand Order SI, as Mash's OC brother and Demi-Servant of the Heroic Spirit Kyo Mibu aka Demon Eyes Kyo. Contains spoilers, Altered Singularities, and minor crossovers with characters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fate/Grand Order SI, as Mash's OC brother and Demi-Servant. Contains spoilers, Altered Singularities, and minor crossovers with characters.

xxx

White was the snow, and grey were the clouds it fell from, and the wind was probably cold as it battered against the wall window the filled this corridor.

Though that was an educated guess, based on scientific knowledge of the environment of Antarctica and memories that seemed fresh yet old.

For this fragile body of mine would probably die within seconds of stepping outside no matter what protection I wore. Only this somewhat sterile facility was the reason that I had been able to live for the past six years.

Technically sixteen, but my memories of my old life had come to this body, and I had held onto with fervor, using magic to hold onto them better and not let them slip away.

Yes magic, or rather Magecraft existed within this world I had been reborn into, a world I was familiar with. Though not this world specially or maybe I did, for not all my memories had returned, I knew that at least about a year's worth of memories was still missing from my mind. I knew that I had lived to twenty-one last time around. My memories ended in the summer of my ninetieth year alive.

So, maybe I did learn of this world in my missing memories, but I knew the setting in which this world existed.

The Nasuverse, as it had been called in my old life, a fictional setting Urban Fantasy about vampires, heroes, and ideals.

But now, I was here, and it wasn't fiction.

It was real, and something I had come to terms with years ago. That I would never return to my old life, to my previous. I had hurt, it had hurt a lot to let go of them, and I had spent many nights apologizing to them.

But in this world, I had a new family, and they had helped get over my loss. Even if they didn't know about my previous life. Their presence had been enough. And there was also the fact that I would die in about a year and a half, which made the need to angst fuck and make the best of it.

"Starring out of the window again Matthew, I seem to keep finding you staring at the outside every single day." An aristocratic voice of the highest order spoke the name this body of mine had been by the person that could be my new father.

"Why wouldn't I be Wodime?" I asked the blond haired anime protagonist pretty boy, though I could probably also be thrown into that category now. Maybe even more so due to being technically Japanese genetically now.

"I understand, but even so your sister doesn't do this, and she longs for the outside world even more than you." He responded.

That was true, my new sister, my twin though not genetically as we were made from two different donated eggs. But we were made together. "True, but what are you doing here? The missions starts in like an hour or two. So shouldn't you be down in the Command Room with the rest of your team?" I asked the man.

"I should be, but one of the operators are missing, and he is supposed to make sure that we don't get divided by zero." The Brit joked.

Which caused me to become a little sheepish. For that was _my _job. For unlike my sister, I had no potential as a Master, despite our similar origin. So I was part of the operators that overlooked the various system. My mind magic, my only Magecraft abilities allowing me to learn numerous things.

"Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Matthew," Wodime responded with a kind smile. "But we should get back to the others now and prepare."

"Right, right," I said my hand going through my pitch black hair.

Wodime just gave me a small smile, and we began to walk through the corridor towards the elevator.

There was no small talk between the two of us, as I was still terrible at small talk.

"I already thought that all Master Candidates had arrived?" Wodime asked out loud as we came to a stop in the hallway as in front of us laid across the floor was a red-headed girl, dressed in the standard Chaldea Mystic Codes.

"Probably the last one, and it looks like she just came out of the simulator." I had seen this exact scenario multiple times this week. "You go on ahead Wodime, you don't need me to start up the procedures, and the less time you're away from the Director, the less she is going to think that you're trying to steal her position." For despite his earlier words I was not really needed in the procedure. I had just memorized the Rayshift instruction manual, via my Mental Magecraft. Which was the only stuff I knew cause fuck using Magic Circuits as much as possible that shit hurt to use.

"That is just a stupid Rumor Matthew I do not want the position as the Director of Chaldea. Despite my status as Marisbury's apprentice. Olga can keep her position, as it is her right as the Aminusphere heir. As you should know. But you're right I should go as A-Team shall commence the summoning of Servants soon for the solving of the Singularity."

At that statement, Wodime walked away going around the passed out girl on the floor and left the two us alone.

_And that can so be taking the wrong way. _I thought but who was I dealing with here? "There is only one way to find out."

"Wake up!" I yelled right into her ear as that always worked with the person that was my new mother.

"Argh!" She shouted and sat in less than a second. "Arh, my head is pounding." She complained.

"Yeah, that the usual symptom of using the simulator for the first time, do you want some water?" I asked.

The girl turned her head towards me and nodded. "Take a seat on the seat on the bench," I said and pointed to the bench that was right next to us, and next to it was a vending machine. For some reason, Chaldea's halls were filled with those but from what I had heard from the staff. It was something the Former Director had installed after a trip to Japan. Which made sense as from my memories Japan was filled with vending machines that contained lots of weird stuff. Though thankfully these didn't cost money. They were just fancy snack bars for when people didn't want to go down to the Cafeteria for food.

As I went over to the machine, I heard the girl take a seat on the bench with a massive groan of tiredness. Which was expected, and I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep again. As using the simulator for the first time did drain one mentally.

"Here," I said as her the water bottle that the machine had spit out. Which she then proceeded to drink like she had been wandering through a desert.

"Ah, that hit the spot. So pretty boy are you going to introduce yourself or you just going to leave a girl hanging after filling her up." She said with a grin.

And great she was a pervert, wasn't she even a deaf and blind person could see and hear that innuendo.

"The name is Matthew Kyrielight what is yours?" I asked as I took a seat beside her.

"Name's Asuka Fujimaru, so I guess by your clothes that you work in this place, cause none of the other guys were different clothing." Guess she was talking about the other Civilian Master recruits.

"I am one of the Rayshift operators and general technician," I said as I accessed the Servers via my armband to bring up information. Now let's see Asuka Fujimaru, Master candidate 47, age 17, arrived from Shinjuku Japan together with her twin brother late last night. Damn, she was a last-minute recruitment. And though it was probably done due to the ridiculously high Master Compatibility, she and her brother had. Though wonder he was.

Probably collapsed in another part of Chaldea after having gone through the simulator.

"Rayshift? Oh yeah, that was mentioned in the instruction pamphlet, man can't believe that Time travel and magic is real." She said with a joyous smile on her face like she had just discovered that her childhood fantasy had just become real.

"The proper term is Magecraft."

"Ah, don't be a stick in the mud handsome. So, the pamphlet didn't mention it, but I have to ask what is it. I am actually supposed to do?" She asked, and I wanted to respond with the fact that I wasn't that handsome. Like I would have said in my old life, as I was just a fat ball. An issue I had managed to avoid here, thanks to Roman.

"The Director is going to explain it to you all down in the Command Room," I told her, cause while I could tell her about the Singularity she and the others led by the A-Team had to investigate. I really didn't want to exposit when there were others who could do it for me.

"Ah, okay so where is that?" Asuka asked.

"Just follow me Asuka, I was about to head down here then I stumbled upon you," I told her.

"Heh, sorry about that I don't even remember ending up here," She responded sheepishly. "And hopefully on the way, we run into my idiot brother."

Yes, Ritsuka Fujimaru saw his name and picture on Asuka's profile. Though for some reason his name struck a chord with me. Perhaps it had something to do with the remaining memories that I had yet not regained. Though I was starting to get a bit concerned as I hadn't gained any new-old memories back in the last three months.

But that was a problem for later as now I had to help with making sure that the future actually happened.

It did not take long for the two of us to walk to the elevator that leads down to the lower floors where the Command Room was located. Though then we arrived someone was about to use it too.

"Sis!"

"Bro!"

Said Asuka and Ritsuka as the two siblings ran and embraced each other in a hug.

I ignored the two siblings and as they began talking with each other and went one of the two persons that Ritsuka had been standing with.

"Hey Mash," I greeted my sister. "And you too, Fou," I said as I scratched the creature that had attached itself to my sister's shoulder most of the time.

"Fou." He responded.

I didn't know what he was, but he seemingly wasn't any danger to my sister, so I let him be, and besides, he was as cute as a button.

"You sound like haven't seen me in days, so you found Senpai's sister?" Mash asked.

Senpai, huh? She had spoken about that desire before to find someone special, well not really just someone that was truly human that she could learn from. Though considering this was Fate, and Ritsuka just screamed main character to my senses. I would probably have to go mom and ask her to make me a shotgun.

Cause Roman was too much of a wimp to chase people away.

"Well, good thing you're here Matthew or else you would have been late to the director's speech." Spoke the second person that had been with Ritsuka.

"Isn't that first in like an hour?" I asked Lev, the man was one of the reasons that Chaldea was able to do what it did. And he came off as a very nice guy, that always wanted to help people. But in the last few months, something about him had become _wrong. _Nothing in his demeanor, speech or attitude or even his appearance had changed at all. But something deep inside of me reacted negatively to his presence, and I didn't know why? I had tried to figure out why, but I had come up empty.

So, for now, I ignored the feeling of wrongness that appeared inside my stomach every time he was near. Until I had an answer.

"Nope starts in ten minutes and the Rayshift to the Singularity in soon after." He responded with his usual smile.

"…Okay, everybody, we are going to go down now, or Olga is going to roast us and then eat us for dinner." I said as I quickly entered the elevator the others rapidly following me inside.

There was relatively little small talk as we went down, and then we arrived I quickly exited the elevator with large strides as I entered the Command Room greeted the others, and quickly went up into the Observatory where the rest of my fellow Rayshift Staff members where waiting for me.

"Sorry for the delay had to make sure that the last two Master Candidates made it." Which was technically true, but I didn't want to say I had been lost in my own head again.

Though as entered equations and numbers into the computer, and evaluated the data that Sheba, Chaldeas, Trigemesustus, and Fate provided us so that our mission could be a success.

All the while the Director made her speech to all the new recruits about what the mission was about, though at some point she had stopped, and continued a few seconds later. I didn't know why and didn't care. I was too busy with my own job, as my fingers, pressed the keyboard over and over again.

This continued until Wodime, and his A-Team along with the other Master candidates entered the Coffins as we went to initiate. Though as I typed, I could hear Lev talking with… was that Roman? Why would he ask for him to come down here? There wasn't any need for his medical expertize. I would ask him afterward, for now, I had a more important thing to worry about.

I took a sip of my water and as I placed it back down was when I heard a high pitched sound and when everything seemingly exploded.

And I only had one thought on my mind as it met oblivion.

I finally remembered.

_Fuck you Flauros. _

Xxx

"Urgh," I groaned as I felt myself wake up, a flood of new, no old memories flooding into my mind once again.

I quickly set about organizing and sorting into relevancy and storing them away to be looked over later.

But now, now I remembered what 'Franchise' I had been reincarnated into and… and, fuck.  
I could deal with the level of fuck later.

Now I just needed to figure where I was, for this wasn't either Fuyuki or Chaldea.

No, I was in the middle of an entirely black void.

Lev's bombs had gone off, and I had been caught in the blast so… Was I dead again?

I knew Mash would be okay, so I wasn't concerned about her, but me?

"Well, you aren't dead yet." Spoke a male filled to the brim with bloodlust.

I turned towards the voice and saw a person that had not been standing there a second then I had looked around this seemingly infinite black void.

"It's only my presence and powers that are keeping you alive and healing you." It was obvious who he was, he was the Heroic Spirit that had been summoned into me. That much was obvious.

Though his identity was apparent to me, as I easily recognized his form. Those piercing red eyes, with bloody armor to match, long unkempt hair and on his shoulders rested his long blade.

"Kyo Mibu, Demons Eyes Kyo." Was the only thing I could say as I looked at my favorite asshole fictional samurai.

Well, he wasn't fictional anymore was he? Right now he was just as real as me.

"Of course, you recognize me. Those memories of yours are really interesting. Bit of a foreigner aren't you?" He asked me his voice dripping with an asshole.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to fight all those strong people, of course, I want to kill them and prove that I am the strongest. Now while the holier than thou knight is willing to just give over his power. Why should you stay in the driver seat." Kyo stated as he approached me while unsheathing Tenro.

"Because behind all that battle and bloodlust Kyo, you're a good guy that just want to live with the people you love." I knew Kyo, I knew his character. I had read that manga so many, many times. And I knew exactly what words to say. "You wouldn't rob my sister of my presence."

"You weren't needed the first time around. Why do you think you will be now?" The blade was fully out.

"And if you did indeed take over my body, you wouldn't do it anyway cause if you did. You know Yuya would be disappointed in you." This was a gamble bringing up her would either result in my continued survival or death.

"Hmm," Kyo responded, and a second later the nodachi pierced my heart. "You drive a hard bargain boy. I lend you a bit of my power, but in exchange, I get to keep a few bits of the important memories you just regained. You won't know which but you appreciate it." Kyo said, and second, later the hilt hit my chest.

My eyes opened.

"Commence Rayshift Fuyuki, Japan 2004."

Xxx

A/N: One of two FGO fics I had my mind. The other won't come to fruition until part 2 is over.


	2. Chapter 2

When Asuka had been recruited by Chaldea along with her brother, she had expected many things when she learned magic was real.

Epic fights, long-winded speeches by the villain as he toted his superiority and many other awesome things. As she and her brother would help save the world, though that dream had been temporarily crushed as she and her brother fell asleep during orientation and then got kicked out. She had fought; they would be sent home in the morning. But she didn't think that would be the case as somebody had apparently blown the place the fuck up.

And now she was here, running through a burning city, with no one alive inside. Her idiot of a brother nowhere to be found.

Only dead bodies.

And dead bodies that were currently chasing after.

"I don't want to be a part of the skeleton war!" Asuka cried as she ran away from the skeletons wielding very primitive weapons. "Uah!" She shrieked as an arrow just missed her. "How do they know to aim, the don't have eyeballs."

Asuka was about to turn a corner then she stopped.

DEATH. DEATH. DEATH: DIEDIEIDIEDIE.

SHEWASGONNADIEGONNA.

KILLKILLKILL.

All that pressed down on her, an aura of death and bloodlust kept her from. Even though more adrenaline than she had ever felt in her life ran through her veins.

"That the hell did, you stop moving for woman?!" Yelled/asked a voice that she had before but now dripped with arrogance. She knew that tone of voice from some of her wealthier classmates.

And a second later she heard the sound of bone breaking apart, again a familiar sound as she remembered her own arm breaking at the age of ten, after falling off some playground equipment how Ritsuka had fused over her the next few months.

Asuka really wanted him by her side now.

"Well, it looks like your okay Asuka." Footsteps approached the teenaged girl, and she turned around to face who was walking towards her.

And it was…

Matthew.

But he no longer looked like the introverted Japanese guy with an English name, well that was at least how he had looked to Asuka.

Nothing much about his appearance had changed, his clothes were a white kimono instead of the uniform she had seen in him wearing before. The most drastic changes were the long as fuck nodachi in his right hand.

And his eyes.

His eyes were not a deep crimson, she couldn't remember what color they were before. But she knew they weren't that color that screamed with malice and bloodlust.

And on his face was a smirk, she didn't know if it was knowing or not. But it said, "I am better than you." To Asuka's eyes.

"Matthew?" She asked.

"More or less, come on we need to leave and find the others. The should have arrived to. Afterward, we should establish contact with Chaldea. Most systems should still be active, or we currently wouldn't be here." He spoke with an air of confidence that seemed rather real compared to what he had felt like previously. Which was fidgety like he didn't want to be with them.

Before she could say anything in response to him, she heard a few clangs.

And she saw that Matthew had his blade up in the air, pointed in such a way that… She looked down and saw small knives laying on the ground.

Knives that would have hit her if it hadn't been for Matthew blocking them.

"Woman stay behind and don't do anything stupid." He said as he took a stance, as in front of them Asuka now saw a dark figure that seemed to emit purple smoke. Like someone had removed a person color. Leaving only behind darkness. And yeah she was going to follow his advise, she didn't know him at all really. Only that he was a hottie, and his sister was an eggplant.

Xxx

_Damn it Kyo stop affecting my mind. _I thought as I realized how I had addressed Asuka earlier. I truly was a failure, wasn't I? I was closer to being a Pseudo-Servant rather than a Demi-Servant as Kyo's personality was starting to affect mine. Though not all of it was him, some of the thoughts and actions had been my own. Perhaps the Mibu blood that now ran through my veins, or had always been there. For then I looked at myself after waking up, I realized how much I actually looked like Kyo. Had Marisbilly made my body from Mibu DNA, I didn't know, and I didn't really care right now.

For I had to make sure my Master was kept safe now, for that was what Asuka had become. As my status as a Servant required one to function at full capacity. There was just something about a Servant having a Master that allowed them to function at a higher level than 'Stray' Servants.

I could feel the connection that she and I shared now.

Though before I explained shit to her, I had to deal with the Shadow Servant that was in front of me, the one that had previously been the Assassin of the Holy Grail Was that had taken place in this burning hellscape.

Hassan of the Cursed Arm, whose Saint Graph had been remade by either Saber or Lev, though lacking his Noble Phantasm now.

I took the stance that was required of both Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken and Sword of Yang the styles that Kyo had been taught by Muramasa.

Which I now knew.

Kyo had kept up his end of the bargain and had lent me a piece of his power, and I could feel that. And while I did remember the 'plot' now of this world. I knew key pieces of information were missing. Things that I knew that was important, but Kyo had not let me have.

And I was fine with that for now at least

I swung Tenro with extreme force as using physical strength would be the best to deal with Hassan as his Protection from the Wind Skill, would make Mizuchi useless.

Thankfully my physical stats were what they should, which meant that the former Assassin was physically weaker than me. But he still had a good agility stat, so I only took his now useless right arm instead of cleaving him in half.

"Your interfering in our mission." Spoke Shadow Hassan as he pulled forth more of his dirks. I could see their shape in his ink colored body. Right the Shadow Servants of this Singularity were so well made that they actually had some of their old personalities left compared to the norm. Though I would say, they were closer to being Alters if one went by the OVA.

"You're the one that's interfering with ours."

"Matthew to you right!" I heard Asuka shout and I immediately brought up my blade to block a downward strike from Shadow Benkei's naginata.

The ground shattering beneath my feet from the force of the blow and the shockwave created. While I did, in fact, have Maai up, the perimeter technique did not work that well against what the Shadow Benkei had just done.

_But really well against this. _I thought as my mind registered what my body had done just, as I gave a slight glance at the dirk that my hand had caught. I threw it back at Shadow Hassan, and immediately two-handed Tenro and broke the blade lock with Shadow Benkei. I took the opening and brought my sword down with extreme prejudice. Thankfully this Benkei was not the 'real' for the real one could make his body as strong to withstand Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. But this one was very much lesser, and thanks to the Anti-Humanoid properties Tenro had gained as a Noble Phantasm. His body only offered mild resistance as I cleaved him to like a piece of meat.

The two halves fell to the ground and quickly dissipated.

One left.

With a burst of speed, I rushed forward and grabbed Shadow Hassan's head before he could react and slammed him into the ground. And followed up by stapping his heart with Tenro. If they had been proper Servants, this would have been more troublesome, but they weren't so my physical skills were everything that was needed to beat them.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" And now Asuka had gone from almost scared shitless to stoked. _Was she bipolar or something? _"You totally wrecked them." She said as she approached me.

"Guess it was pretty awesome," I said. "Though what about you? You aren't scared anymore?"

"Nah, the whole exude bloodlust thing you're doing did put me off at first. But now I'm used to so it doesn't bother me anymore." She said as she spun in place.

What the hell was this woman?

"So you said, that the others should be here like us? And where is this place?" She asked as she looked around the flaming city.

"This used to be Fuyuki City and is now Singularity F, a Grail War had taken place here. But instead of the normal ending that happened. Something has changed so that it resulted in this scenario." I answered her.

"Ah, okay… Oh, what's that?" Asuka said as she took a few steps and bowed down, right where Shadow Benkei and Shadow Hassan had died.

Was that Saint Quarts she had picked up?

I looked at the rainbow stone in her hand.

Yep.

And now she was looking at me. Guess she wanted to know what they were?

"Okay, I can see your look, those are Saint Quarts, they are crystalized potential that can do a myriad of things. The Director can tell you more." I quickly answered.

"Ah, okay," Asuka responded as she pocketed the gems.

I was about to speak again but was stopped when my communicator returned to life.

"_Asuka, Matthew you're okay to thank God… And I guess the Heroic Spirit within you awakened to."_ Roman said as his hologram apperared in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

"He did Doctor, but what about you? Are you okay?" I asked, of course, he was okay because he was talking to me, but still, I wanted to hear him say it.

"_Yeah, I'm fine, and it's good to see you're well as well, Miss Fujimaru." _

"Please don't call me that Doctor, it makes me feel like an old woman. The name is Asuka." She responded. "But what about my brother and that Mash girl she really hurt?"

"_As you wish when you just call me Roman or Doctor, and they are both fine they got Rayshifted into the Singularity just like you two." _He told us, and I let out a sigh of relief. _"The Director is also with, I am creating an open channel, just a sec." _

The Director? Oh shit right, Olga was dead.

"_BROTHER! SIS!" _Yelled both Mash and Ritsuka as their holographic image appeared right next to Roman's image.

"Ah, don't yell so loudly." My dear little Master complained.

"_Yes, be quiet, please, we have important issues to take care of," _Olga spoke, drawing attention to her as her hologram appeared. _"Master Candidate 47, Asuka Fujimaru I assume that you have made a contract with Matthew Kyrielight and he has become your Servant after he fully became a Demi-Servant after his abilities awakened?" _She asked.

"I did, he protected me from some spooky scary skeletons, and two I think they were also Servants like him." She reported lazily. I was glad she had calmed down, and centered herself for an irate woman was a troublesome woman of pure annoyance. Dammit Kyo keep your opinions to yourself that applies to everyone, not just women.

"_Ah, we did the same we ran into two Servants, one was friendly. Say hi, Caster." _

"_Yooh, the name is Cu Chulainn, Caster Class Servant and I guess you took down Shadow Lancer and Assassin?" _Said Cu as he appeared in Ritsuka's hologram.

"I did, they were annoying, but fell like flies." I contemplated telling them about my situation with Kyo… Arhgh, fuck I should stop with keeping shit to myself and pretending shit was fine. But not right now I could tell Roman and Da Vinci about it later.

"_Well, you sound like a confident guy, unlike your Shielder Sister." _

"_Hey!" _

"_Anyway, Doctor Romani what is the situation regarding the state of Chaldea what exactly happened and what about the A-Team and the rest of the Masters?" _And Olga just jumped right into it.

"_It is bad director the are all in critical condition and on the verge of death, and I think a few have died. But I can not be certain until later. I've activated the Coffins' stasis function, so at least they won't get worse." _He Roman explained, and both Mash and Olga grimaced. _"As for Chaldea itself… Director, we were sabotaged someone set off bombs in the Command Center and various other places in the facility, and we are down too twenty people, not including us and Da Vinci." _

"_Dammit, who could have done such a thing what about Professor Lev, and the systems are Chaldea, Trigemestus, Fate and Sheba still operating at full capacity? What about the generators?" _

"_They came out relatively unscathed, and Da Vinci is working on getting all of them reactivated, so we are working at minimal power, as for Professor Lev. I don't know Director he up in Command Deck with Matthew, and he only survived due to his status as a Demi-Servant." _Roman delivered the bad news. But I knew the truth I knew who had done, I knew Lev - no Flaurus was the one who set us up. But should I tell Olga now or wait and let him do it himself? No fuck I tell Olga when we meet up with them, and about her currently deceased status.

"_Dammit!" _Olga shouted. _"Okay, Doctor Romani your job is to get everything up in working order while maintaining our existence while we are in the past with Sheba. And try and get in contact with the outside world and ask for help." _

"_I shall do that, you try and resolve Singularity F. Roman over and out for now." _He said as his hologram disappeared.

"_While Romani does that, Kyrilight and Fujimaru you are too met up with us at the Layline convergence there we should be able to increase the connection with Chaldea and access the FATE System from within this Singularity and summon a Servant to assist us. There Caster can explain to us what happened in this city." _

"Sure thing, Boss," Asuka responded.

"We hear you, Director. We shall arrive shortly." I responded.

"Well, we are really in the shitter now aren't. But you heard Grumpy Cat, so my dearest Servant carry your Master to her destination." She ordered me with slight hmm.

"This is not that kind of relationship, woman," I told her.

"Well, even if isn't we need to get there as fast as possible, and you're much faster than me. So to get there as fast as possible as previously stated, you need to carry me to accomplish that goal." Her mouth ran like a waterfall.

"Well, if you insist on being carried Master, then allow me," I said as grabbed Asuka and swung her over my right shoulder while my left hand held Tenro.

"When said you should carry me. I didn't mean this!" She shouted as I began to run towards our destination.

"How I else should I carry you, woman."

"I thought you would do the bridle one, not treat me like a sack of rice." She responded. "And damn how fast are we going, and holy shit is this entire city, wrecked?" She asked.

"It looks to be that way," I answered. Yeah, this entire place was a ruin with no living soul besides us here. Plus the reanimated dead.

And speaking of them.

"Hold on for a few seconds, woman."

"Wah!" She shouted as I unsheathed Tenro to deal with a group of skeletons blocking our path. The scabbard flying through the air, it only took a few swings as they were fragile beyond belief, and after I was done. I held out my blade, and the falling scabbard slid down into place.

"We should be at the Layline Terminal in a few seconds," I told her.

"Ah, okay, I wish I was able to see that, whatever you just did was probably cool as hell," Asuka complained.

I ignored, and like I had said within a few seconds, we were at our destination.

"Bro!" Asuka shouted the second I put her down.

"Mash." I greeted my sister, and she responded with a hug. "Glad that you're okay."

"You as well brother, so your Heroic Spirit within you did awaken as well, I guess that you're a Saber going by your sword."

"Yeah, I am, and Kyo is a right ass," I told her.

"Ah, you know his true name?"

"I do and like a said an ass, he not giving all me all his power until I prove myself. Do you not know the name of your's sister?"

"I don't, and so I do not know the name of my Noble Phantasm." She said, touching her shield. "Wait, you can commune with your Heroic Spirit?"

"Yeah, his consciousness did not leave like yours apparently did, guess I am a failure of Demi-Servant since that was the purpose of us. All the power and none of the personality. So I am closer to Pseudo-Servant, and his personality is influencing mine the ass."

"You're not a failure brother, you're more useful to your master than I am mine," Mash spoke with a saddened tone.

"Hey, Mash, don't worry about that now, you will found out your True Name at some point and probably get stronger than me," I reassured her, and that seemed to bring out a smile. "Now those two are done, let's talk to the Director and our fellow Servant."

"Right."

"Director, we are reporting for duty," I told the silver-haired aristocrat.

"Good, now that you and Asuka Fujimaru is here we can begin our operation. First Asuka you need to summon an additional Servant, you should be able to support an additional Servant, for your brother have already established a contract with Cu Chulainn here."

"Yooh." The Celt greeted us and turned an eye on me. "Well, you certainly look like one that can fight."

"I take that as a compliment Child of Light," I responded.

"And how am I supposed to summon another Servant?" Asuka asked, raising her hand.

"Just me handle this, though Mash I, I shall be in need of your shield for this to work."

"Eh, why do you need Mash's shield?" Ritsuka asked.

"To set up the summoning ritual of Servants and fully connect it to Chaldea's FATE System I need its foundation and catalyst which is Mash's shield."

"And why is it that?" Ritsuka asked his eyes narrowing. "Does have to with Mash being a Demi-Servant you mentioned it suddenly working."

That got Olga flustered. "Yes, and that why is classified information which you're not privy to." She responded.

"Fine, I can wait for an explanation later. Getting my sis, another partner is more important right now."

"Ah, thank for being so concerned bro. Now how do we do this?" She asked.

"With this," Olga said as she held out a Saint Quartz, probably the one they got from killing their enemy Shadow Servant which was probably Rider and not Archer. "These are Saint Quartz crystalized potential, and these shall be the cost of summoning a Servant as we currently do not have sufficient power in either the Layline itself or Chaldea summon one under our own power only enough to help with the cost of maintaining them. Though sadly we only have one as with more we could summon one of higher rank and power."

"Ah, I've got two more here, those enemy Servants dropped them after Matthew here killed them," Asuka said as she took out the two rainbow rocks from her pocket.

"That is good, now I shall teach you the incantation." Olga and began to recite the summon incantation for Asuka to repeat.

"Okay, I think I got this." She began to recite her lines, until the very end as the circle on top of the shield lit up in the form of rings. Finishing with. "Oh, Gacha have mercy on me, give me bishies!" And my Master also played mobile games, of course, she did. And a moron I couldn't forget that as I was sure, Olga facepalmed in response to her last words.

The place lit up with smoke like all summonings did for some reason, and a male voice spoke out.

"I am sorry to say, my young Master, that I am neither a handsome young man or a beautiful woman, but a shady looking, old man." The smoke dissipates to reveal the summoned Servant, and I had no idea who this was. But he was right, he was a shady looking, old man. But that did not matter, he was a Servant and so looking old did not matter in the slightest and did not indicate weakness. And there was something about him that set of my Maai. That if I was not careful, I would fall into a spider's web and never escape. Also, what was that ridiculous looking thing on his back?

"Okay, a DILF is fine too." Was all Asuka said in response.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	4. Chapter 4

"I am going to accept that as a compliment." The Dandy looking Servant that had been responded to Asuka's facepalm-worthy response to the man. Though I still did not know who was even though I kept trying to turn my brain over to see if I had seen this old man before. But my memories brought nothing back of having seen an image of him in my previous life, though there was also a chance that I had, and it was one of those Kyo were keeping from me.

"Though I have to ask what is going on here?" He said as he looked at the flaming wreckage of Fuyuki city.

"We ourself do not know what happened here just yet, but Caster here does," Olga spoke as pointed to Cu who just waved at the summoned Servant. "But we do know this is a Singularity."

"Yes, I do know that much. That summoning system of yours briefed me on Chaldea's mission and purpose."

"And that is why I had Miss Fujimaru summon you to help correct it Mr… I'm sorry, but could you tell us your true name?" Olga spoke and asked politely.

"Yeah, I gotta know who my new Partner is, hopefully, you will get along with Matthew here, he is my other Servant." Asuka pointed at me, and the old man looked at me before giving me a devious smile. Yeah, this dude was definitely on the Evil side of the Alignment scale, not that I cared. And neither did Asuka probably as with how she acted around me after having gotten used to my killing intent and bloodlust. She was the kind of girl who liked Evil Monsters.

"Well, my enthusiastic little Master I can tell you that I am of the Archer Class, as for my True Name? Well, I am not going to be giving that out just yet."

"And why is that?" Ritsuka asked as he walked up beside his sister.

"It is just my name is rather controversial and would rather not have preconceived notions sour our relationship as Servant and Master," Archer responded.

"Ah, okay if you don't want to tell I won't force it out of you."

"Are, you sure? You could always use a Command Seal to force him." Olga suggested.

"Nah, like I said it's fine if Archer doesn't want to tell, he doesn't have to." My Master simply stated her tone one of absoluteness.

"Fine, it is your decision."

"And I appreciate the decision Master." Archer thanked Asuka, giving her a simple smile. "So, Caster could you explain to us what happened to this city?"

"We, finally getting to me? Okay, it all went down like this." And so Cu explained the Grail War that Saber was corrupted by something defeated all the Servants besides him and corrupted them to her side and soon after city went up in flames and all humans vanished. With him not being able to detect any life outside of the city either like we were the only people on the surface of the planet. And of course, there was only one person to blame for that, though the others didn't know yet. And I didn't know how to tell them, I should I really should, but I had no clue how to present the knowledge given to me by my previous life.

Though as Cu explained, everyone's expression shifted to one of being disturbed, even Archer for even if he was a villain. I didn't think even he would be mentally capable of destroying the entire world like he did.

Though as Cu finished, Roman popped back up. _"I can confirm Cu Chulainn's words. Sheba is unable to detect any life beside yours within the Singularity. And Director, I have sadly only two sets of bad news to tell." _

"Like this situation couldn't get any worse and it had to happen while I was Director when this is over I am surely going to booted of my position. Now Romani, please report your findings." Olga complained as she motioned for Roman to begin talking.

"_First off, I am unable to establish communications with anybody outside of Chaldea. I am only getting white noise from every single communication line, and Director the other concerns you. I am sad to inform you that your body has ceased to exist and at this moment you only exist thanks to being Rayshifted to the past and maintained by Sheba." _Roman's tone was filled with sadness, and at this moment, I did not wish to be Olga-Marie.

"What, no, no, that can't be true. I am alive I can feel my heart beating, I am breathing my body is solid. I am alive." Olga was starting to panic as words flowed out of her mouth as she tried to deny her current situation.

"I am sorry Director, but Romani, father is telling the truth he would not lie. Remember your body was incompatible with Rayshifting, as your body would not be able to survive the Spiritron Conversion the only reason you would only be able too if you were dead." I told her, and that was the breaking point but what the Director as she went down on her knees and puked her guts out.

"Brother that was unneeded and cruel," Mash said, but I ignored her. No, she definitely needed to hear it, Mash.

The image was probably very humiliating for her, but as she raised her head, I could see the grim determination in her eyes now. As she probably quickly used hypnosis on herself to calm the fuck down.

_For her heart no longer waivered. _

"Romani, who did it, who was the one that did all of this?" She asked as she stood up and whipped her mouth.

"_I do not know."_

"I do," I said, and all eyes landed on me. "I did know how to tell it before, but before everything went boom and the Heroic Spirit within me awoke, I saw Lev reach into his jacket and pull out what looked to be a detonator." I about what I saw, but I knew Flaurous had done it. And as I explained, I saw Archer smirk once again at me. The old man obviously able to tell that I was lying.

"…You're not lying, are you?" Olga asked.

"Why would I lie in a situation like this?" I asked back.

"_Okay, we can deal with Lev and his possible betrayal later Director. But right now we need to deal with this Singularity." _

"Right, as much as this pains me to say that is our priority. Mr. and Ms. Fujimura, you and your Servants, are to eliminate the rest of the corrupted Servants within this Singularity so that we can retrieve the Grail as it seems to the cause of the Singularity. And if we do so, it will resolve." Olga ordered the two teenagers.

"Right, Ma'am you can count on me, Mash and Cu."

"Same here, Boss Lady, Matthew, and Archer are going to wreck the opposition."

"T-that is good to hear. No Caster as you explained this was Grail War, and so only Berserker, Archer and the Saber is left. What can you tell us about them?" Olga asked the Celtic Warrior now druid.

"Well Bersker can easily be ignored he will only attack when provoked, but the Archer is for the most part guarding where Saber is holed. As for Saber herself, she is going to be the most troublesome opponent as she wields Excalibur."

"_Excalibur, huh? Wait you're telling me King Arthur is a woman?" _

"Probably kept her true gender hidden to rule as king, but it seems I have to fight against the once and future king of my nation. Never thought I would be given such an honor." Archer commented, but I could tell it was filled with sarcasm. He did not give a fuck if Saber was Arturia or not, it did not matter to that man. Just another hurdle to overcome and outsmart. That was at least the tone his voice gave off.

Or maybe I was just miss reading him, that could also be the case.

"I'm guessing that's bad?"

"Yes, sister from what I've read King Arthur is capable of fighting armies with that sword."

"More like she does that by firing off a huge beam of heat and magical energy. Already made a canyon through the north-east part of the city." Cu said. "And the two are held up in a cave beneath the Ryuudo Mountain. I show you the way."

Xxx

It took us about thirty minutes to walk to the cave entrance that would lead down to where the Greater Grail and Saber Alter were waiting for us.

Of course, the road to it was not quiet, as we ran into several more of the undead that had manifested throughout the Singularity and Archer got to show off why he was an Archer Class Servant.

"Okay, I figured who you are, you're fucking Wolfwood," Asuka stated as Archer eliminated the skeletons in front of the cave's entrance, but there wasn't a blackened Emiya to be seen.

"Master I am sadly not this Wolfwood person you speak." No, he wasn't, but I could easily see the comparison with the ludicrous Coffin Gun of his. What even was that thing?

"Ahh, here I thought I got it."

"Sister please, also good work Mash, and Cu should the Archer not be here?"

"Yes, he should be it seems like he is out on one his rare patrols." The Caster stated as he scanned the area.

"Nope, he is here, I can hear him breathing, and he is taking aim at us," Archer spoke, and Cu turned around as a second later Caladbolg was stopped in mid-air, by Cu's runes before it vanished.

"Bastard using his sword against me. Okay, Master, I take him down the rest of you go in and deal with Saber." Cu stated.

"Okay, you heard the man let's go in everybody I believe that Cu can win against him," Ritsuka stated as he ran into the cave, Mash following right behind him.

"You heard my brother we got an evil King Arthur to beat, this is going to be awesome," Asuka said with glee.

"Those two are going to end me."

"I thought you were already dead?"

"Don't remind me, Archer."

We all followed the two Master's into the cave and down through the oppressing tunnel following a clearly very evil presence, and soon enough, we arrived in the cave with the Grail.

The Tyrant Knight standing before our groud in all her terrifying glory.

"I see that you have arrived, now die Berserker." She simply spoke.

And my eyes widened as the corrupted form of Herc jumped down from the plateau in front of her.

"Ah, fuck." Simply stated as the mad Servant bull-rushed at us.

"Mash, Archer, I deal with Berserker you take down Arthur," I said as I drew Tenro and took my stance.

"Brother, are you sure about that?" Mash asked full of concern for me, which was sweet. But I could kill him even if he had multiple lives left. For while God Hand was a powerful Noble Phantasm, there was a single flaw to it. And that was the resistance and Rank defense aspect only extended to the skin of his body.

And this Herc was just like the Heaven's Feel one that had all his skin ripped off by Arturia and when unable to heal due to the Grail Mud.

"Come on big guy let's dance." I moved away from the group and drew his attention so our battle wouldn't accidental the three normals. "How many lives do you have left?" I asked as I parried his swing. I would never clash with beast head-on in a contest of strength, for as I was right now, I would lose. If I had access to the demon form or the power of the True Crimson Emperor, I would. As I was right now? I basically beginning of the series Kyo.

But I had several things going for me as I cut through his chest and destroyed his heart.

_One life. _I thought as I saw the wound seal shut as a new heart grew in place, but the skin did not return.

Hopefully, this would kill him multiple times, even this was not the complete technique.

I took a step back and dragged my finger across Tenro's blade, and I felt myself smile.

"Hear it, the sound of the divine wind Heracles. Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu: Mizuchi!" And across the cavern to voices shouted out.

"Lord Chaldeas!"

"Excalibur Morgan!"

The wind rendred Heracles weakened body from within and took whatever amount of lives remaining. I was truly lucky for this wouldn't have worked on the true one. Only this leftover shadow.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves at that battle.

I turned my attention back to the others to see Saber Alter disappearing slowly, probably due to the massive bullet hole in her chest area, it seemed that during the clash between Lord Chaldea and Excalibur Morgan Archer had taken the shot. Underhanded but effective.

"That was awesome, Matthew, you fucking blended him, you too Archer."

"Thank you, for your praise Master it does this old heart good," Archer said with a satisfied smile.

"_Yes, good work the both of you. Now let's retrieve the Grail and find a solution to the Director's problem."_

"Yes, I would rather not keep only existing due to being in the past." She responded.

"So Mash, was that your Noble Phantasm?" I asked.

"No brother, I still do not know the true name, but, I brought out only a portion of my shield's power using a different name. I tell that there is more to the power given to me by that Heroic Spirit."

"It's okay Mash, you find it soon enough." Either by me telling it, Lancelot giving it away in France or it happening in Camelot.

"Thanks for the encouragement brother." She replied.

"Just doing my job," I said while patting her head.

And then sarcastic ran through the cave. "Sorry not to interrupt but your whole thing is making me puke. I had hoped they kill you, even brought Berserker here to do the job, but it seems they were not fruitful. But as you filthy humans say, if you want something done you gotta do it yourself."

I looked up to see Flaurou's disgusting smile as he stood on top of the plateau.

xxx

A/N: if you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	5. Chapter 5

Olga-Marie had always tried to be the best possible heir to the Animusphere Family from the moment she had learned of her importance and future. So she had thrown herself into her studies to learn the Family Magecraft, and also the advances of the mundane world, as Chaldea. Her father's most prized treasure and now hers relied upon the resources of them to function. And so she prepared herself to take over the moment her father died. She didn't know when he would, just that he would. For that was nature of Magi, there was always a chance of death happening in their line of work.

As proven by what had happened to her, and Olga regretted having not just given birth to an heir then her body was capable of it, so there would be one who at some point could continue their families work and the main bloodline. And so just like her, father had died, and she took over as head of Chaldea, supported by the workers along with Professor Lev, and Romani Archaman, despite his attitude and laziness always helped her when she was growing up.

But of course, after she had become head of Chaldea. Olga became afraid as she was informed of all the classified material. All the inhuman experiments that her father had performed on Mash, Matthew, and they many dead siblings that had not survived the process. And so became fearful of them, that any day they would take their revenge on her father through her. That they would kill them for the pain he put them through and limited lifespan he had given them. And Olga wouldn't blame them if they went through with it. She fully understood, and some part of her accepted that fact that she would die at their hands.

For that wouldn't be just, wouldn't it?

But that hadn't happened, they hadn't taken their revenge through her. They hadn't even insulted her or anything like that. No, they had treated her with kindness and the respect that her station demanded, following her command as the Director of Chaldea. And Olga didn't understand why? Hell, she still didn't understand why they were so nice to her?

But that didn't matter right now, no she was 'dead' now. Not thanks to them, but the man standing over them and smiling down on them.

When Matthew had said, Lev had betrayed them she hadn't believed him, even if it made sense from his perspective and what he had seen. She still believed in the man that had helped teach and raise her.

But now that she was looking at him, seeing that smile of sharp teeth, that spoke with glee about how he was going to kill them all. And she believed Matthew now. But she still, she had to as she had to know why?

"Lev why, why did you betray us?" She asked through her sobs, Olga hadn't noticed that she had started crying.

"Ah, hello Olga what a surprise and yet not too see you here. The bombs, I planted killed your body, but it seems they didn't take down the Rayshift instrument, so your soul got transported here."

"I know, I know, but why Lev why did you betray us?" She asked once again.

"I didn't betray you, for how could I if I was never loyal to you, to begin with. Romani Archaman I know you can hear me, and I know you can see it, but I know our dead Olga, Masters, and Servants can't so allow me to show you." He snapped his fingers a portal opened up, and behind him, Olga could see Chaldeas, and it was bright red. "look upon it Chaldea is red, and it means that there is no longer a future for humanity. For I Lev Lainur Flauros was put in charge of 2018 to ensure that the Incineration of Human history went perfectly."

"_Human History Incinerated? Lev are you absolutely insane? Though does explain why can't get in contact with anyone"_ Shouted Romani at the man.

"Of course not this was a logical and planned decision. The only reason you're still alive is because of Chaldeas.' Electromagnetic field protecting the facility and the sounding area. Now, Romani, I bit you farewell and now to stop you from interfering. TRISMEGISTUS Override Code: 72-Akuma."

"_Lev what did you, dammit Da Vinci!" _Romani shouted, and his holographic image disappeared.

"Professor Lev, what did you do?" Mash demanded.

"What you didn't think that I wouldn't have ways to disable Chaldea's systems? While I could just disable all of the systems and have you dissolve into Quantum foam. No that wouldn't be satisfying at all, so I just destroyed your ability to Rayshift in and out of Singularities." Lev spoke with a manic grin. "Like I said, I'm going to do it personally." At that, Lev jumped down from his platform and, and… Olga didn't know what happened, but she watched as Lev's magical energy output skyrocketed as he just transformed into an abomination.

"Allow to re-introduce myself, I am Flauros of the Seventy-Two Demon Gods. I would have just left and watch as you fail to reverse our action. But I found out that wouldn't be the case, so I just going to end You." Spoke the distorted voice of the massive pillar of flesh and eyes looked at them.

Xxx

James Moriarty, the Napoleon of crime and Sherlock Holmes' Archnemesis, was pissed as he fired his bullets into the so-called Demon God. He really didn't know how why he had been summoned as an Archer combined with the Freeshooter. Though he had a guess that involved a different summoning of his that allowed for this unusual phenomenon to happen. Though thanks to that, it actually gave him fighting abilities, as his bullets homed into the monsters many eyes as he dodged the lasers and whips made from its flesh. Though his dear Master was thankfully safe, as the crazy ass girl was protected by the bloodlusted Demi-Servant.

No, what Moriarty was pissed about was what the former man Lev Lainur had done. And the monster hadn't lied about doing so.

Incinerating Human History.

That was what pissed him off, for he had committed what was basically the perfect crime. A deed so Evil and perfectly planned that no one had noticed until it had already happened. And they had only survived due to stroke of luck, though that was probably due to the constant fact that Evil would lose against Good. And at the moment James Moriarty was on the side of Good so he knew they would win. And so he would oppose from taking his dream away of being the first to commit the perfect crime. And also burning Human History for that was a terrible thing, for if that were gone, he to would vanish.

And it being a little more extreme than what he did, of course, he was going to destroy humanity he would do it via his thesis on a doomed timeline. For even, he had standards when I came to killing people.

Though he was still trying to figure out how to kill this thing as it possessed potent regeneration abilities as wounds he and Matthew dealt were quickly healed. And it would probably last until it ran out of Magical Energy. But then that happened Moriarty had no idea. So, their best bet was to eliminate it all in one move.

And of course, there was the matter of the words the Demon God was shouting. "What is the mater, Matthew? This is difficult now isn't? When it's not a silly game, isn't it? You die, die, die."

Yes, that would be an interesting topic for after the fight.

Xxx

Ristuka's mind was going a thousand miles a minute as he tried to figure out a way out this situation all the while Mash was protecting him. All the while, her brother protected his sister.

But as the fight against Lev's monster form, it was obvious they weren't dealing enough damage to take him down. And out of all their Servants, only one had some serious firepower. That being Cu Chulainn in the form of his second Noble Phantasm. The Servant had given him a rundown of his abilities after he had contracted with the Celtic hero.

But he wasn't here right now, but there was a way to get him here and to use his Noble Phantasm while bypassing the setup time to use. That being his Command Seals.

But they were precious recourses to use as once spent the only way he could gain new ones, were to use a Saint Quartz to refuel them and they were precious recourses, but thankfully enemy Servants seemed to drop one like loot, and he had picked up the two King Arthur, and the Berserker had dropped.

Now he just hoped that Cu was done fighting the enemy Archer.

"By the power of my Command Seal Cu Chulainn come to my side." He invoked the spell, and a second later the Caster appeared.

"Hey, Master what's the emergency I was on my way back… holy, what is that?" He shouted as he finally noticed the giant pillar of flesh trying to kill.

"According to it, a Demon God. We beat Saber and Berserker and then the one who betrayed Chaldea transformed into that. So yeah I am going to use another Command Seal, and you're going to use your second Noble Phantasm to annihilate it."

"Well, that sounds like a plan Master." Cu said as he aimed his staff at the monster, he had never killed a demon before so this would be a first for him.

"Okay, Cu Chulainn by the power of my Command Seal use your Noble Phantasm to kill that thing!"

"No, you shall not!" It shouted as beams fired and tentacles were flung.

"These are the eighteen Runes created by the Allfather for man, Divine system of the Norse. Ochd Deug Odin."

And Ritsuka watched as Cu fired a massive beam that consumed Lev's monstrous form.

And as it dissipated, he had returned to his human form that looked seriously burnt and bruised.

"Dammit, dammit. I won't fucking lose to some filthy humans, Holy Grail come to-" And before Ristuka could Issue and order his sister did.

"Mizuchi!" Shouted Matthew as he created a blade of wind that sliced Lev in half, and he now wanted to puke as Lev's insides spilled all over the place. "Hear the sound of the Divine Wind Flauros."

"Doesn't matter, I informed the others this time you won't win." He somehow managed to say as his body vanished into dust.

"Holy shit! We're alive. And holy shit, that was awesome. Cu was like Final Fucking Flash, and Matthew was just like Zoro with that air cutting move. Holy Shit fucking awesome." His dear sister shouted at the top her presumable adrenalin fueled lungs. Ritsuka though let out a more subdued 'yeah.' As he recharged his Command Seals with the two Quartz.

"We won, and there is the Grail." His boss said as she picked up the golden looking cup that clanged against the floor. "This is the source of the Singularity, an additional Grail had added into the timeline where it shouldn't be. But it will continue to exist until the foreign object is removed. Now we just have to wait until Romani and the others Rayshift us out. But before that, Matthew, could you please tell us what Le-Flauros was talking about?" She asked.

And at that everyone turned to the Saber Class Demi-Servant.

_Yeah, I want to know what the fuck he was shouting about. _Ristuka thought as Matthew breathed heavily before he began to talk.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	6. Chapter 6

I knew this situation would happen the most recent memories of old life came back when I woke and learned about the game my previous-self had played to pass the time.

"Well, the best way to explain is that the Root didn't purge the memories of my previous life during the cycle of reincarnation and just buried them," I explained.

"There a few examples of that, with people having undergone an awakening of their origin. But Matthew, what does that have to do with Flauros' comment." Olga was as composed as she possibly could be as she spoke, but I could see that she was still shaking from what had happened.

"Getting to that, so in the last six years, I've been receiving the memories of my previous life, and he liked to play a video game before he died. It was called Fate/Grand Order part of the franchise which told tales about the Moonlit world, such as The Holy Grail War and the summoning of Servants." I saw various eyes widen. "And the game involved the scenario we're currently going through and are about to experience. Singularity F, the Incineration of Humanity and who was behind it. I don't how that's possible, but I'm guessing it involves a different Tree of Time, and the idea of something being real in one universe, fictional in another." At that, I saw Archer's eyes narrow.

"_Thank you for telling Matthew, it could not have been easy to been holding to yourself." _

"Well, the game thing, those memories I only got back then Flauros blew everything up, and even then not all of it. Some of it my Heroic Spirit is holding back, which was probably a good thing as apparently, Flauros could read my mind, and so if he hadn't he would probably have learned something that would ensure our defeat. Fucking Demon Pillar bullshit." I complained.

"Yes, that is probably a good thing, now good to hear back from you Romani. What is the situation? Can you Rayshift us out of here."

The good doctor was silent for a second before he spoke. _"I am sorry Director but, with that Code, Flaurus melted that part of the System we can't Rayshift you in or out. You're stuck within Singularity F for the moment." _

"Dammit, what about the Shadow Border, and the Papermoon. That was the original way for us to enter Singularities?" Olga asked.

"_Those two are inoperational Director, and according to Da Vinci's words they take over a year of direct to get working." _

"So, we're stuck in a burning hell hole with no way to leave, I love my first day at work." Asuka sighed as she sat down on the ground.

"Yeah, this situation sucks, but you mentioned you experienced this as a game, Matthew. Didn't this happen in it?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, this did not happen at all after Saber Alter was defeated Lev revealed himself and then killed Olga and left for the second Singularity, it was there he transformed into his Demon God Pillar form," I explained.

"So kid that clairvoyant knowledge of yours is useless then? Bad Luck."

"You shouldn't be talking about bad luck Cu Chulainn. Also, it is still useful. I know more than you."

"_Speaking of that knowledge, Matthew, could you divulge some more 'game' knowledge? Like you mentioned a second singularity, which is true as Shiba is detecting several massive disturbances in space-time. And who is behind this? Is who I think it is" _

"Solomon the King of Magic and his Demon Pillars are who destroyed human history, but he did for a reason it is not his end goal. What that is… I guess Kyo is keeping it hidden for me. And yeah he created seven greater Singularities using a Grail to cause disturbances in Human History to maintain in the Incineration."

"We're dealing with an enemy beyond our scope, aren't we?" Archer asked.

"We are, but he is busy dealing with another project to bother dealing with us personally and content to let the Pillars in the Singularities act as roadblocks."

"Then we have a chance at success, do we not. They know we know, and have already failed to deal with us."

"Yeah, we don't we let's kick this Solomon's guys ass, but we still need to leave don't we?" Asuka asked.

"We do, but we have no means of doing so," Olga grumbled as she started gnawing on her finger.

And while she did that, I had a sister I needed to speak to. "Mash."

"I know that you're about to apologize Matthew, but you don't need to brother I understand why you kept it hidden. That information before the game didn't really matter, did it? It had nothing to do with us, did it?"

"No, it didn't, but I didn't know how to explain that I knew, before but since the cat is out of the bag. I might as well tell you, for me knowing my Heroic Spirit, and you not yours. That is not fair." I spoke.

"I guess I was in the game wasn't I." She said with a blush.

"Yep, and from what I can gather from his memories, you were very loved on by everyone who played the game. So do you want to know now who the Heroic Spirit who lend you his power is?" I asked her for this was her decision to know.

"If it is to help protect Senpai, my Master then I would like to know brother." She stated with confidence.

"Heh, you really like him don't you Mash, cause I've never seen you get along with another person so fast," I stated. It took a few weeks for Ophelia and Hinako to get mash to talk with her properly.

"He is just very human brother."

"Well, guess I have to threaten him not to take my sister's purity since dad is too much of coward and mom will just encourage you both."

"Brother!" She sputtered her blush increasing.

"I'm kidding, glad to see that you're okay."

"You too, brother. So?" She asked.

"Right, the hero is Galahad of the Round Table, and his Noble Phantasm is Lord Camelot that will summon the walls of a caste whose walls will keep standing so long as your heart does not waver," I told her, and I saw a relieved expression upon her face.

"Thank you, brother, thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, Sister," As I gave her a hug, and I was sure I heard a snort come from Kyo within my head. _Oh, shush it you I get bathing in my enemies blood soon you battle maniac, and like you weren't emotional around your family. _

"You, two get over here, I have an idea as to how we can leave!" Olga yelled.

"Really, Director?" Mash asked as we turned to the others.

"Okay, I have an idea as too how we can leave the Singularity."

"_You've come to a solution director." _

"I do, and it has been we've been holding for the last few minutes, the Grail that we collected." She said, holding up the golden cup. "We can use this to jump to the next Singularity, as you said we at the moment can Rayshift in or out. So if we used this to jump back to Chaldea, we wouldn't be able to enter a Singularity until it is too late."

"_Yes, yes, that could work. You can use it to travel through the imaginary sea to and arrive in one of the Singularities. But it can do anything you need the coordinates to where you need to jump." _

"Well, Matthew's previous life played the game version of what is happening to us so he should know the general location and era. And with that, you can use Sheba to locate it and then transmit us the coordinates, and then we can use the Grail to jump, and if it like this there is grail we can use to jump to the next one." She explained.

"I do, it's France just after Jeanne died, Rome, then Nero was Emperor. The Carribean then Francis Drake was alive, but it has been turned into Okeanos. Next is London during the industrial revolution, there is then Solomon made his first appearance and just shit talked us. America during the end of the Revolution. Jerusalem, during the first Crusade with King Richard the first I believe. The last and seventh Singularity is during the reign of King Gilgamesh a few months after he failed to retrieve the herp. Those are the seven Singularities created by Solomon." I exposited.

"Yes, that shall be our Order, and mission to restore Human History. Romani find the coordinates for the First Singularity, in the meantime, we shall prepare." Olga ordered the good doctor.

"_I heard him Director, and I am on the case." _

"Okay, while he does that there is one thing we have to deal with first Director," I spoke, and I saw her face sour.

"Yes, my being dead problem."

"Yes, the only reason you haven't died is pure luck, and being the in the past currently and I am afraid that if we Rayshift using the Grail, your existence will become too unstable on you scatter into the Imaginary Sea."

"I get what you're saying, but do you have a solution to that problem?"

"Well, you need to make your existence more stable by anchoring you, so I thought that maybe using a bit of the Grails power and the last Saint Quartz we currently have to fuse you with Cu here and turn you into a Pseudo-Servant."

"Why the hell would I go along with something like that?" The two of them shouted at the same time.

"Look, Director, I hate to break it to but despite your little Eureka moment earlier. You're useless."

"Brother?"

"Matthew, you jackass."

"I agree with my Saber."

"And I do to with my Master."

Archer and Asuka spoke.

That caused the other Servant and Master pair to give them a look.

"You don't have to defend!" Olga shouted before they could speak. "I can defend myself, and you three are right, and besides little guidance, I have nothing to provide. And since I can't act as a Master, I can't increase our firepower. So I will be just dead weight. I know just shouted I wouldn't go along with that, but I that was my pride talking. And thinking about I can understand your reasoning. You really want to keep me alive, don't you?"

"I do Director, you died, in the 'game' and it was tragic, and I don't want you to go through that," I told her. And a memory of her screaming for her life came to the surface.

"So, then Cu Chulainn. I ask you will you go through with this, cause after thinking I am willing." She told the Celt.

That just caused the blue haired dog to sigh. "I've already failed plenty of women and people then they asked for help before. And I don't want to add another disappointed woman to the list. Fuck it was tired of this whole Caster dig anyway. I lend you my Saint Origin to use while this crisis is happening. And if you want to summon me specifically again do it as a Lancer, I have more fun that way."

"And as your current Master, I approve of this. Cause I don't want to see the Director die either she is a good Boss from what I can tell. So how do we go about doing this anyway?" Ritsuka asked as this was way beyond his level of understanding.

Xxx

_The more things change, the more it stays the same. _Jeanne d'Arc Alter thought as looked down upon the scorched earth of France as her base floated above it.

Big and gruff Karl was being put to good use, though sadly his younger self and his Paladin's wouldn't just submit as she watched Charlemagne's own fortress hang in the air.

The Avenger Class Servant didn't know how it had happened, but instead of Gilles creating the her that believed that she was the true Jeanne d'Arc. He had instead summoned her, the one that had forced herself into the Throne of Heroes and made herself the true opposite of the Holy Maiden of Orleans.

And now she was back in France, back in the Singularity and situation she had been born from, and she kept her promise of vengeance and set France ablaze once again. For that desire to seek vengeance against them still blazed within her.

And because that fact a few things had changed in her desire to see France and the world burn. Her Servants were different, now those that had opposed her before had been maddened and blackened by her into deranged versions of themselves. Oh, it was delightful to see the former Queen act out her repressed anger and hate against the people, but she was now Coco for Cocopuffs. Some of the Servants were still the same, like Vlad, Atalante, and Lancelot. But she had lost d'Eon, Sanson, Marth, and Carmilla. They were not part of Team Paladin, the young Emperor having been probably summoned by the Counterforce then she had summoned Karl and a few new Servants to her team. That new Rider was especially a treat, oh how she loved to see that King glare at her as he was forced to serve what he hated.

A Witch.

But, even so, there was no way she was going to win. Jeanne Alter knew that for it was a fact she would never win against him when he arrived. For she could never win against any version of Ritsuka Fujimaru. The person who had become her Master, the person she had hated, the person she had fought beside. The person she loved.

He would beat her, that much was fact. But she definitely wouldn't let be a cakewalk for him. She wanted to see him improve as he faced adversity.

But for now, there was still half a France remaining to be burned.

"I will be waiting for you Master, both Fafnir and I will. Along with you, my dear sister, I hope you're summoned soon." Jeanne Alter spoke as she left the Balcony.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	7. Chapter 7

The air that filled my lungs as I breathed was not the parched and scorching air of Fuyuki, but the dew filled one of a French Forest, as that was where our half-assed Rayshift had landed us.

"We're alive, and we have not been Cronenberg'd." My Master shouted in joy as she began rolling in the grass. "Finally, proper fresh air."

"Asuka, please control yourself," Ristsuka said while I saw Mash giggle slightly at his exasperated expression.

"While not screaming with joy like my Master I'm glad to be out of that place such a smoke-filled place is not good for the lungs of one in his fifties," Archer stated.

"You're a Servant that should not have been bothering you," I responded.

"My point still stands." I couldn't really argue with that.

"Now then what about you, Director? Are you okay?" I asked the woman that had been transformed into a Pseudo-Servant, and I had to give Cu a thumps up for sacrificing himself like this to deny himself the opportunity to fight strong heroes.

"I am functioning fine Matthew, Cu's consciousness is currently asleep, so it's just me with his powers." She said as she held his staff and clad in his outfit, though they seem to have changed to fit a female body. "There is not a hundred percent capability the two of us, due to the fact I am an Astromancer and not a Rune user. So sadly I won't be able to utilize Ochd Deug Odin. With Primal Runes having become Runes: A." She informed the all. "But the worst part is that I the boss is not subordinate to the one who is supposed to work for me."

"Well, if you don't want to be my Servant, you can just change the contract to my sister," Ritsuka informed her.

"That doesn't change my problem and…" She turned her eyes to Asuka, who was rolling through the grass and doing gymnastics while screaming her lungs out. "You make do."

"Don't worry, Director, your still the Boss, so I listen to any order you make." He informed her. And it seemed that the Harem Protagonist power was at work, as Olga started to blush.

"Of course you will I am the Director, and you're the Master, so it's only natural I might be a Servant right, but that is a temporary thing." Frigging Tsunderes.

"_It's good to see that you're all still alive." _Spoke a female voice.

"Good to see you, Da Vinci." I addressed the holographic screen that showed the woman that had raised me in this life, the closest person me and Mash would consider as a mother figure.

"_Hello to you to Matthew, and you too Mash." _

"Good to hear from you Da Vinci, but where is the Doctor at?" She asked.

"_Romani is currently taking a break and getting some rest. Though we were starting to get worried about the fact that the Rayshift from Singularity F had not worked after not hearing from you for three days." _

"Three days? But Leordando we only traveled through the Imaginary Sea for a few seconds?" Said Olga in shock

"_Probably some Time Dilation on your part as you traversed the Imaginary Space as it does not operate on the same laws as the Observable Universe does. Research for another day. Now Romani informed me about the hole memory of another universe thing. I understand why you didn't tell but still disappointed." _

"Sorry it just didn't seem important to what we were doing, but guess I was wrong about that."

"_That you were." _

"Sorry for interjecting," Archer spoke up. "But you're a Servant just like me correct? Your true name is Leonardo da Vinci?"

"_That is correct you shady fifty-something-year-old man." _

"Just wanted to confirm, but if King Arthur could be a woman I see why not the greatest inventor and artist of the renaissance could not also be one. So I assume the Mona Lisa to be self-portrait then?"

"_Oh no, I was a man I life I just made a few modifications to my Saint Graph when I was summoned, for my dearest Mona Lisa is true beauty." _She smugly responded.

"Well, it seems that I've been bamboozled," Guess he wasn't used to be wrong about guessing something.

"Better luck next time Archer," Asuka said having finally stopped rolling in the grass like a child and was not patting the old Archer on his bad like a child that had just lost a spelling bee.

"So, Matthew since you know most of the 'plot' can you tell us about what happens here in France?" Ritsuka asked his face turning serious.

"Yes, report the background of this Singularity," Olga stated.

"Sure thing, Director. So, a summoned Bluebeard aka Gilles de Rais used the Grail to create a Jeanne d'Arc in his image one that would take revenge on the people that had condemned her to be burnt at the stake. For the real one would do such a thing to pure and good-hearted. After that, she summoned several Servants along with Fafnir and other Wyverns to burn France to the ground. A few rouge Servants are wandering about with the real Jeanne being one of them. But I don't know how accurate that information is not. Since Flauros knew and he had probably informed the other Pillars to make changes so that the scenarios are slightly different from what I knew to ensure that we lose." I exposited to all of them.

"_And changes have already happened, for now, that you're inside the Singularity SHEBA can now probably observe what is going on around you. For besides the giant ring in the sky." _

"What giant ring?" Asuka asked before turning her head upwards. "Holy balls, what is that?" And the others did the same thought not using the same language.

"Brother, do you know what that ring in the sky is?" Mash asked me.

"That right there is Solomon's Noble Phantasm a band of light equal to millions of Excalibur's and it the size of Continental North America. From what I can gather that is the flint rock he used to ignite the gas that was the Grail to burn he tapestry that is Human History." I symbolized out of my ass.

"_Good comparison but besides that half of France is more like Fuyuki with it seemingly having been systematically burnt to the ground. And in the two halves, there are two floating fortresses in the air. Sadly that is the only thing I can tell you right now on the Macro Scale. For more info, please get closer to the one in the half that is not burnt. But there is a fort nearby try to go there." _Da Vinci informed us as the hologram vanished.

"Well I think that sounds like a reasonable idea, we currently lack information so let's go there and ask people for information. And hopefully, we can find those Rouge Servants Matthew mentioned and get more support." Ritsuka stated.

"That seems like a reasonable course of action." Olga agreed, and so did I.

"I think that is the only course of action that we can currently take," Archer stated.

We all ignored him as we began walking through the forest towards the Fort.

Xxx

A/N: And I am back with 50/50 internet and ready to post chapters. If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	8. Chapter 8

"So, why are we all walking exactly? I mean you can all run at superhuman speeds, right? So, why don't you just carry us and run towards the fort? You did it with me, Matthew," Asuka asked as we all walked through the forest towards our destination.

"_It's the same reason you're not Asuka," _Da Vinci began to explain. _"Despite being spiritual constructs, Servants are very similar to humans, we need to expend energy to anything. Our fuel is just mana instead of fats and sugar. Us running at high speeds requires a significant expenditure of energy just like with you two. One can walk for kilometers, without getting exhausted, but run for more than a few minutes, and you feel like your heart is exploding out of your chest. So, that energy is best served for combat, with high-speed small distance movement. For Servants that summon mounts for most summoning and maintaining their steed requires less magical energy than if they ran same speed as their mounts over the same distance. The same rules now apply to Mash and Matthew with them being Demi-Servants now." _

"Ah, okay that's understandable, maybe we should try to summon a Rider than can carry all of us next time we get enough Saint Quarts," The desire to summon apparent in my Master's voice.

"Though if it is a matter of magical energy, don't we have basically have an unlimited amount of it then the rest of the generators come online?" Ritsuka asked.

"That is technically correct the source of energy we have to pull from is immense but only so much can be channeled through you. As you two are the conduits that carry the mana from Chaldea to us, you can only handle a certain amount of it. Anymore being channeled and you would die," Olga was in lecture mode as she walked with her eyes closed and finger in the air.

"_Thanks for the explanation Director, and yes, what she is saying is correct, and that is why the two of you won't be able to have more than six Servants each. If we were at full function, you could have summoned Servants within Chaldea's walls, and then manifested them as combat shadows within the Singularity to fight for you. Though even so, you would only be able to handle three Servants fighting at once while the other three would be in Spirit Form. Though sadly Mash and Matthew fill one of your six slots, and now you both only have four left," _Da Vinci took over the lecture from Olga and explained to them how many Servants they would be able to command.

And we further continued on in silence for a bit.

"You know what are we going to about food?" Asuka suddenly asked.

_Oh, fuck, right. _Asuka and Ritsuka still needed to fucking eat, Mash and I didn't so long as our Servant powers were active, we could survive of pure mana alone now. Though just like a normal Servant, we still felt a desire to eat. Olga to now.

"_Well we usually would just send provisions via Rayshifting, but we can't exactly do that. So you have to do some old fashioned hunting and seek out supplies. Though you two can be thankful to me that the Mystic Code you're wearing is self-cleaning and self-repairing." _

"Yes, thank you, Miss Da Vinci," The two said in stereo.

"First of let's go to the Fort first and see if there are any people we can munch off, if nor Matthew and I will go out an hunt some wildlife," Archer proposed the old man looking a little thoughtful before continuing to talk. "Though I'm more concerned about having a stable supply of water for them. For this is fifteenth-century France, and clean water can be hard to come by. I would rather not have them end up contracting Cholera, I've managed to suffer through it once it was not the most dignifying of experiences." I could see Archer slowly turning green in the face as he relieved an unpleasant experience.

"Do not worry about that I know plenty of rituals to purify water thanks to Cu Chulainn's druid knowledge even the most toxic of water can become like it had just flowed from a natural spring," Olga informed them.

"That's great to hear Director, I guess we can expect you to keep us all healthy thank you for assistance," Ritsuka praised Olga. Jesus Christ dude turn down the harem protagonist aura, or our Boss will end up a putty mess.

"Of… Of course, I am the Director after all, and it is my job to ensure that everyone is operating at optimal condition. Even if it is more direct now rather than just pointing them all towards Archaman." Wow, so Tsun so Dere.

_No Matthew now is not the time for memes. _I shook my head in exasperation.

"Senpai, you shouldn't tease the Director like that." Oh, my dear poor sister, she has already been corrupted, well time to give Ritsuka the sword speech.

"Teasing? I'm not teasing her I'm just telling her the honest truth," The boy said oblivious to what he had just said.

How unbelievably dense.

Though Olga was much worse off as her face looked like a tomato's.

"Okay, enough talking, let's go before it starts raining or something like that," Asuka interrupted the situation. "One, two three, four. One, two, three, four. And so we march one!" She shouted with heavy steps.

"Well you heard her," I said.

Xxx

"It seems that we're a little too late to catch anyone, people were here, but they all moved out a day ago," Archer stated as we entered through the Fort's wide-open gates.

"So, I guess we have to out hunting. Though I wonder if there is any actual game, hopefully, a few rabbits," I muttered to myself, though the others could easily hear me doing so as I scratched my scalp in frustration.

There should have been people here, this was the same fort that Ritsuka came upon in canon though we landed in the nearby forest instead of the plains.

"Yes, it seems that Fort Vaucouleurs has been abandoned, though by the look of the wagon tracks it was done in a hurry," Olga added to Archer's observations. "So, while you two are out hunting, we will be going over the place to see if they left anything behind that we could use."

"Sure thing Boss, you be okay on your own Master?"

"I will be fine, Matthew, don't be a worrywart." She waved off my concern. "I've got Mash, and the Director is not useless anymore."

I heard our Boss growl at Asuka's words.

Though our attention was diverted to Archer, who let out a large. "Hmm." Sound effect as he had his and to his ear.

"What is Archer?" Asuka asked as she walked over to her elderly Servant.

"I'm not quite sure, but I can hear the flapping of very large wings approaching us," He informed us, but his tone was one of uncertainty.

Oh, oh.

"_Yeah, there is something approaching you." _Guess Roman was back on the console. _"Detecting several magical energy signatures though none of them are Servant, wait… I'm actually detecting one Servant approaching from the other side, but the signal is rather weak." _

"That would be normal Jeanne," I informed everyone as I drew Tenro. "But before that, let me say two words that you will all be tired of before this Singularity is completed. Wyverns inbound!"

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


End file.
